The Other Side Of The Gate
by Lizzie The Mongoose
Summary: The Titans use human transmutation out of curiosity, and end up lost and powerless. BBxTerra, EdWin, AlMei, RoyAi, RobFire. ***TEMPORARY HIATUS***
1. Chapter 1

The five teenagers stood around the complicated circle in the center of their roof. They were all a bit suspicious of what it would do to them. "Raven, are you sure this'll work?" Robin asked. Raven nodded. "I studied the texts about it carefully," she said, looking at the details to make sure they were correct. "If I'm not mistaken, it'll put us on 'the other side of the gate.'"

"And…" Terra said slowly. "What exactly does that mean?" Raven shrugged. "Great," Terra muttered. Raven stepped back until she was standing on the edge of the circle. "OK, guys. This is it," she said as she pressed her hands together. All of the Titans were apprehensive, as their strongest member, Cyborg, was visiting the Titans East. They were all a bit worried that they would need him. Everyone braced themselves as Raven knelt down and placed her hands on the edge of the circle.

The lines started glowing red, bolts of electricity rising from it. Dark smoke started seeping from the edge of the circle, and the entire design seemed to spit down the middle, as a large eye opened in the center. "Are you sure this is right?" asked Beast Boy. "I think so," said Raven, as thin black hands started rising from the circle.

"OK, guys, step in," Raven said. The Titans obeyed, and they all looked down as their feet seemed to be taken apart in brick-like shapes. The hands reached up, grabbing all of the five and pulling them into the circle.

Beast Boy opened his eyes and sat up, looking around. He was in a void of white, with nothing but a large dark gate with complicated engravings on it. "Hello?" he said, standing up. "Guys? Anyone here?" He turned and saw a figure sitting in front of him. The figure was completely white, surrounded by a black aura. "Who…who are you?" Beast Boy asked the figure, who grinned and said "I'm so glad you asked. I have many names; they call me The World, and The Universe. I'm God, I'm Truth, I am One, I am All, and I am also _you_."

Beast Boy blinked. "Why have you come here?" asked Truth. "We're gonna go to the other side of the gate," Beast Boy said, turning to look at the gate behind him. "I'm guessing this is the gate they told us about." "It is," said Truth. Beast Boy walked up to it and tried to push it open. It didn't move. He tried pulling, pushing against the floor with his feet as much as he could. Truth laughed behind him.

"What?" he said, annoyed. "Did you really think it would be that easy?" Truth asked. "Um…yes," he answered. "Clearly this is the first time you've used alchemy," said Truth. "You need to pay a toll to get through." "What kind of toll?" Beast Boy asked, worried. He didn't have any money with him. Truth looked him over. "I normally take something simple, an arm, a leg, occasionally, I take alchemic ability. But I think, for you, I can make an exception."

Beast Boy's blood ran cold. He felt something pulling at his hand and yanked off his glove, staring at his green skin. He watched in amazement as skin turned from green to the color it had originally been, changing in the same brick-like shapes. He felt his ears as they became normal as well, losing their points. In a few minutes, it was like he had never gotten his powers in the first place.

"There," said Truth. "I've taken your powers as payment." Beast Boy was amazed at this, but he thought of something and asked "Can I get them back?" Truth nodded. "When you return home, you will get your powers back." The gate groaned loudly as it opened. Beast Boy turned as more of the thin black hands grabbed him, pulling him into the gate, and through it into the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

Terra moaned, getting up on her hands and knees, looking around. She gasped at what she saw. Robin was lying on the ground a few feet away, his breathing labored, holding one of his legs. It took a moment to register that he was bleeding heavily. "Robin!" The shout came from Starfire as she ran to him. She screamed. "Terra! Come, we must help him!" Both girls crouched over their leader, and Terra saw that his leg wasn't just injured, it was _missing_.

She looked around desperately, and saw a teenage boy with light brown hair standing in the field. "Hey," she shouted at him. "Help us! Our friend's really hurt!" The boy turned, saw their situation, and came running. _Why is he wearing Beast Boy's uniform?_ Terra thought. "What happened?" he asked, in a voice that matched Beast Boy's exactly. His green eyes widened when he saw Robin. "What did they do to you?" he asked, reaching for Robin's cape. "There was…somebody….called himself 'Truth…' said I needed to…pay a toll," Robin said between breaths. The teenage boy tore off Robin's cape and handed it to Terra, who used it to wrap up the stump that used to be Robin's leg.

All three of them lifted him off the ground, looking for someone else to help them. "There," said Starfire, pointing to girl with short black hair, who was looking down the side of a hill. "Excuse me, we need some help!" The girl turned and ran to help them. When she got closer, Terra saw that she had eyes that were almost purple in color, tough anyone less observant would've only seen blue.

The girl opened her hands, muttering "Azerath, Metrion, Xinthos." Nothing happened. Terra eyed the girl. "Raven?" she said, perplexed. The girl nodded, looking at her hands. "I guess that Truth thing was right. It took my powers." "Mine, too," said the boy helping them. "Beast Boy?" all three girls said in unison. The boy nodded.

The four carried their dying friend towards the sound of civilization. They emerged from the trees, finding themselves in the yard of a train station. The two people closest to them were a pair of teenage guys talking to each other. "Hey," called Terra, "help us! Please!" They both looked over and the one with shorter hair ran to get help, while his longer haired companion jumped off the platform.

The boy eyed the costumes they were wearing. "We were coming back from a costume party," said Beast Boy. "A, uh…a hunter thought he was a deer and threw a knife at him, then bolted when he saw it was a guy." The boy looked at them, clearly not buying this story.

"We gotta get him into a hospital," said the boy. "What's his name?" "Grayson," said Raven, "But we're not from here, so they won't have records on him." The boy sighed. "We'll take him to my girlfriend's house," he said. "She and her granny are doctors, along with automail mechanics." None of the Titans bothered asking what automail was.

They rushed inside, as the boy explained what had happened to a short, elderly woman. Within a few minutes, Robin was in their back room, as they tried to keep him alive. Now the four Titans were left sitting on a couch in the main room of this house, as the boy eyed them suspiciously. "Well," he said, "I'm Edward, my friends call me Ed. The guy you saw be talking to was my younger brother, Alphonse." "I'm Raven," said Raven, "and this is Terra, Skye, and Garfield."

Beast Boy shrunk down, blushing at the mention of his real name. Terra tried hard to keep herself from laughing. "Ed," called a girl's voice, "You'd better come see this." Ed left into the other room, and Terra couldn't hold it in anymore. She stared laughing, which only caused Beast Boy to blush even more. "Garfield?" she said. "Yeah, yeah," he said. "That's my real name, laugh it up." Starfire looked at Raven "Why did you choose the name 'Skye' for me?" Raven shrugged.

Ed came back into the main room, a grim look on his face. "I have to talk to you guys. _Now_." All the Titans bristled. "Your story doesn't match up with the way his leg is just _gone_," Ed started. "I know it was taken with alchemy." Terra fidgeted and Beast Boy squeezed her hand, reassuring her. "He attempted human transmutation, didn't he?" Ed asked.

"No," said Raven.

"Then what?"

"It's a long story…"

"We've got plenty of time."

Raven sat back in the couch, a smirk on her face. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you," she said. Ed crossed his arms. "Try me." This response came as a surprise to the Titans. Ed seemed like a perfectly normal teenage boy. _Clearly_, Terra thought, _he's seen more than his fair share of danger_. "How do you know it wasn't just a really sharp knife?" Terra asked, crossing her arms. Ed sighed. "Because I know from experience what limbs taken with alchemy look like," he said, rolling up his left pants leg.

The four teenager's eyes widened when they saw the gleaming metal where a human leg should be. "Now," Ed continued, "Tell me what happened. The truth." The Titans exchanged looks, and Beast Boy nodded. "OK, fine," Terra said. "We aren't from here. We're…we're from the other side of the gate." Ed stiffened, drawing in a breath. "Back home, we all had special abilities, like alchemy is here," Terra continued, "As payment, Truth took our powers. Ro- I mean, Grayson, was the only one who didn't have powers, so his leg was taken instead."

Ed nodded, showing that he understood. "What kind of powers?" he asked. "I could shape-shift," said Beast Boy, "Into any animal I've seen." "I could move the earth with my mind," Terra said. "I was telepathic, too," said Raven, "But I could move anything, and my powers were harder to control." The two girls shot loathing glances at each other. "I was very strong," said Starfire, "And I could fly, as well as shoot starbolts from my hands and eyes."

Ed looked at each one of them, probably assuming that everyone on the other side of the gate had powers similar to these. "Well," he finally said, "You guys are gonna need a place to stay while Grayson heals. We have an extra room with two beds." Terra quickly did the math. There were four of them, and only two beds. She glanced over at Beast Boy, whose entire face had turned red. Clearly, he had done the math, too.

"Did you attempt human transmutation? Is that how you lost your leg?" asked Starfire. Raven elbowed her in the ribs. Ed didn't turn to look at them. "Yeah," he said. "With Al, to bring back our mother." Terra thought of something, and asked "Did it work?" Ed turned then. "Human transmutations _never_ work," he said seriously. "You can never pay enough in equivalent exchange to create a human soul, no matter how close you cut it with the body. It shouldn't be done because it _can't_ be done."

Terra relaxed at this. It meant Slade had no hope of coming back.


	3. Chapter 3

The light faded in an out, obscured by spiraling tendrils of black smoke. There was someone lying in the middle of the floor, seemingly dead, but not quite alive. They sat up, gazing around the room. They turned to face the girl at the far wall, who was kneeling down, her back bowed with the enormity of what she had just done.

Terra's eyes snapped open, and she sat up in bed, clutching her heart, breathing heavily. _Just a dream,_ she thought, _it wasn't real, it can't happen._ "Terra?" Beast Boy muttered, looking up at her drowsily. "You OK?" "Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "Go back to sleep." He obeyed within two seconds. Terra sighed. He was taking this rather well, all things considered. True, he had avoided looking her in the eye, and practically flattened himself against the wall to avoid touching her, but that could only be expected.

It wasn't like Terra didn't find this just as awkward as he did, she just got used to it faster. Raven and Starfire didn't have any problems. They were some new breed of best friends, and since they had already had their minds switched once, they had no secrets to keep from each other. They didn't mind having to share a bed, because they knew it wasn't permanent.

**You spend your time worrying about such pointless things, my apprentice.**

Terra got out of bed, ignoring the voice in her head, and being careful not to move too much and wake Beast Boy up. If he was awake, he'd only feel awkward again, and she didn't feel like putting him though that. She went over to the window, sitting on the table under it and looking out over the rolling hills, bleached of color from the moonlight. _I'm paranoid_, she thought. _It isn't possible, Ed said so_.

She leaned her forehead against the cool glass of the window, closing her eyes. **You're not though yet. You still have one obligation to fulfill. **She curled her hand into a fist. _I have nothing to worry about. Everything is fine. Robin will heal, we'll explore some, and then go back home and continue our lives. I have nothing to worry about. Nothing…_

The next thing she knew, there was bright sunlight in her face, and someone was shaking her. "Terra," Beast Boy said. "Wake up; Robin said he wanted to talk to us." Terra rolled her neck, getting off the table. They met up with the rest of the Titans in the back room, which had a surprising amount of medical equipment for a country home.

"Guys," Robin said. "I'm pretty much useless right now, so I think it's best if we either go back home, or ask these people about giving me automail." Everyone looked at each other. "Honestly, I'd prefer the second option," he continued. "This place is really different from our world, and I want to know as much about it as I can. The thing is, it'll be tricky for us, considering that you guys all lost your powers in the gate, but I think we can make it anyway."

"Yes," Starfire said in her usual enthusiastic manner. "We must not give up on the exploration." Robin looked at each member of his team, and they all showed approval. "Then it's settled," he said.

Terra sat in the grass behind the house, watching the family's black and white dog playing with a butterfly. She heard footsteps, and she turned, seeing Beast Boy walking towards her. He sat down at her side, and she leaned her head on his shoulder out of habit. "What's wrong," he asked.

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"The worried look on your face.

"Geez, you know me well."

"So…what is it?"

Terra sighed. "You're gonna think I'm crazy…but I think that…that Slade might come back again." Beast Boy stiffened, shifting his position so he could look at her. The look on his face was one she had hoped she'd never have to see again. "He contacted you again, didn't he?" he asked firmly. Terra had only told Beast Boy about the lingering connection she had between her and her former master.

"Yeah…" she said, resting her forehead on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, as if that could keep Slade out of her mind. "Don't worry," he said. "Even if he does come back, we'll kill him again. We're gonna be fine." Terra felt calmer at this, even though she knew it wasn't true. Somehow, she believed him. She wrapped her arms around him too, sighing.

**How adorable. Too bad neither of you will be alive much longer.** Terra tightened her grip. _Leave me alone!_ "Terra? He's contacting you, isn't he?" **You foolishly assumed that I'm gone. You let your guard down. **_Get out!_ "Terra, answer me!" **You have no idea what I am capable of.** "Terra!"

"_Leave me alone!_" she shouted out loud, pushing herself away from Beast Boy, grabbing her head. "_Get out! Leave me alone!_" She fell onto her side, unable to move. **I still control you, my apprentice.** Beast Boy knelt by her, his hand on her shoulder. "Terra," he said calmly, "It's OK, Slade isn't here. His voice isn't real. You're fine."

At this point, the rest of the Titans, along with Ed and Winry, came out. "What happened to her?" Ed asked, coming over to help her up. Beast Boy explained the whole story to them while they brought Terra inside, laying her on the bed. "She just needs to rest now," Raven said. "The trip here probably left her paranoid."

Everyone started to leave. Terra grabbed Beast Boy's hand, not wanting to be alone. He smiled down at her, going to sit on the floor by the side of the bed. "You're tired," he said. "You should sleep." "I don't think I'll be able to," she said quietly. "He can still send me messages in my dreams, and they've been getting worse."

Beast Boy smirked. "OK then," he said, standing up. Terra watched as he lay down in front of her, his face only inches from hers. Up close, she saw how much he had really changed in the two years she'd known him. His features were less child-like, and he was already a few inches taller than her. He held her face in his hand, resting the other on her side.

"Will you stay here until I fall asleep?" she asked. "Yes," he said. "I promise, Terra. No matter what." They both laughed at this. Beast Boy leaned his head in closer and kissed her forehead. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you, too," Terra said as she drifted off.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait, it'll take _how long_?"

"Automail isn't as simple as you'd think," said Winry, for about the fiftieth time. "Because of the complicated process of connecting the nerves, you'll need a long time to get used to it. Altogether, it'll take around a year and a half before your leg will be perfectly safe to use." Robin groaned and slumped in the bed. "I don't have a year and a half," he said. "If the messages Slade's sending Terra are really a warning, then it means he'll be coming back _soon_."

"Or…" said Ed from the corner of the room, "She's paranoid, and he isn't coming back at all." Robin glared at him. "Either way, I can't spend the majority of my time here trying to adapt to automail that I won't even keep permanently," Robin continued. "Give me six months." Ed and Winry winced and shot each other a look.

Ed remembered how painful it had been for him, even though he took twice as long as "Grayson" was suggesting. _But, then again,_ thought Ed, _I was adjusting to two limbs. Maybe six months is enough for only one._ "Well," he finally said, "If you're sure you can do it, we'll do whatever we can." Robin nodded. "We'll install the automail tomorrow," Winry said. "But…I'm not gonna lie to you, it's probably gonna be the most painful thing you've ever been though."

To her surprise, as well as Ed's, Robin laughed at this. "I've been though more than you think," he said. "It's sort of an occupational hazard. The five of us are actually a team, and where we come from, it's our responsibility to keep the criminals in check. It's not really the safest job." This seemed to convince them.

The next day, Ed and Al insisted on taking the Titans sightseeing. According to Ed, there was something called a "State Alchemist Exam" taking place in their central city, and it was something worth watching. This of course, wasn't the only reason; both brothers just figured that the team wouldn't want to be there during their leader's automail procedure.

After a short train ride, the six arrived at a large city and started heading towards the large building in the central hub. "So," Raven said as they walked, "Are you guys State Alchemists?" "I was," Ed said, "But I gave up my alchemy in the gate." "I wanted to be," said Al, "But because of what was going on, I couldn't test for it. Ed made history with his test though; he was the youngest ever to pass an alchemy exam."

Ed smirked. "Yep, everyone was pretty impressed. I was only twelve." They all entered, and almost at once, there were outcries of "Ed! Al! Long time no see!" "Where've you guys been?" "Here to see the rising alchemists?" The brothers grinned, laughing at the admiration. "Pretty popular, aren't you?" Terra remarked.

They were all guided to a large field surrounded by walls. The field had a group of trees, and pond, a pit of sand, and a small hill inside it. "Those are there so the alchemists can have a wide array of elements to work with," Ed said. "One guy at my exam used water and trees to make a hydrogen paper blimp." Terra scanned the line of people at the edge of the field. One girl caught her eye.

The girl was perfectly ordinary. She was rather small, and seemed the youngest there at around thirteen or fourteen. She had thick, light brown hair and an overly-confident expression on her face. "Is that you, Fullmetal?" said a voice behind them. Ed groaned, turning to see a man with short black hair striding towards them, a blond woman at his side.

"Cornel Mustang, Lieutenant Hawkeye," Al said cheerfully. "We didn't know you were back in central." The man, Mustang, eyed the four Titans. "Friends of yours, Fullmetal?" he asked. "Travelers," Ed said. "They're staying with us for a while, so we figured we'd give 'em a tour and show 'em the alchemy exam."

"Please, why do you keep calling Edward 'Fullmetal'?" Starfire asked. "State alchemists get titles after they pass their exam," Hawkeye said. "Ed's was 'Fullmetal' because of his automail arm and leg." "And while we're on the subject," Ed said to Mustang, "I think you should stop calling me by my title. I'm not an alchemist anymore." Mustang shrugged. "Force of habit, I guess," he said.

"Are you a state alchemist, too?" Beast Boy asked. Mustang nodded. "I'm the Flame alchemist." Mustang pulled out a silver pocket watch and checked the time. "I almost forgot, I'm one of the judges for the exam. We should get going, Riza." Hawkeye nodded and they both headed off to the seats reserved for judges.

The six found seats in the spectator's area just as the exam started. Terra was fascinated by it, as were the rest, but she paid the most attention when the girl she had noticed earlier was presenting. After a minute of thinking, she drew a complicated circle in the sand, which none of the other alchemists had used yet.

She pressed her hands together, and then placed them on the edge of the circle. In a glow of blue and flashes of electricity, a large, transparent glass bowl rose from the sand, leaving a small crater in its place. The girl then drew a slightly different circle on the edge of the pond, and when she activated it, the pond drained.

The judges looked at each other, but the girl raised her hand, indicating that she wasn't done quite yet. A moment later, a small geyser opened in the bottom of the bowl, and the water rushed up into it. In a few seconds, the bowl was full of clear water and a few colorful fish were swimming around inside it.

Everyone watching applauded. This was truly an excellent display of alchemic power. Mustang, however, was hesitant to give praise. "There weren't any fish in the pond," he whispered to Hawkeye.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! I just wanted to point out something for this next chapter: It's starting to follow the girl from the alchemy exam, yes, but her story WILL impact the rest later, you'll see. Just try to endure an extra back story. We did in both shows, after all! Oh, and I know my version of the alchemy exam is really far off. Honestly, I forgot exactly what they did in the episodes, so I basically combined it with the exam from the original and my own version of how I think it should go. As a result, I had the practical assessment first, and then the interview. Don't hate me because it isn't the same as the original or Brotherhood.**_

The girl stepped into the large room, and her eyes fell onto the chair in the center. It only had three legs. "Don't be afraid," said a voice from the front of the room. "Alchemy is the science of balance. If it is truly part of your potential, the chair should support you."

The girl walked confidently to the chair and set herself down. It showed no signs of letting her fall. "Whitney Kale," said the voice. "You have left some of this form blank. You didn't tell us who your parents are, or what country you're from." Whitney hung her head. "I know," she said. "I don't know what country I'm from, and both of my parents died when I was a baby. Some travelers took me in, but they were killed by an avalanche. Ever since then, I've been exploring the western country of Creta."

"How did you end up in Amestris?" asked a different voice. "Someone told me that Amestris had State Alchemists," she said. "Since everyone I've met told me I had a gift with alchemy, I thought I could test to become a State Alchemist." There was some general murmuring among the group of judges. "And," one asked, "What is your main reason to become a State Alchemist?"

Whitney looked up, a serious expression on her face. "I want to help the less fortunate. I want to show everyone that State Alchemists aren't just dogs of the military. I wanna show them that they aren't just weapons of war." The judges nodded at each other. "Very well," one said. "You may go."

She nodded and left the room.

A week later, she was handed a gleaming silver pocket watch, and the title "The Purifying Alchemist," making history as the first girl to pass the alchemy exam.

(Page Break)

"Terra, you awake?"

"Yeah."

"What're you thinking about?"

"That girl from the exam. She seemed…familiar somehow…"

There was silence for a minute. Terra suspected Beast Boy had fallen asleep again, but he was just thinking. "She didn't seem familiar to me," he said. "But…if this side of the gate is like another _version_ of our world, then maybe everyone from our side has a twin on this side." Terra smirked at him. "Since when did you get smart?" she asked jokingly. He rolled his eyes.

"My point is," he said, "She could just be the twin of someone we've met. I don't think it's that big a deal." Terra nodded in agreement and laid her head on Beast Boy's chest. She closed her eyes, letting herself fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

Unfortunately, this didn't keep Slade from sending her messages in her dreams. If anything, this proved that she wasn't paranoid. Slade was coming back.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I love this story! It just keeps growing and developing, and it's so fun to write! Crossover love!**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned either of these shows, do you think I'd be writing this?**_

"Cornel Mustang, the Purifying Alchemist is here to see you."

"Excellent, I've been waiting to meet her."

The great doors at the front of the room opened, and the young girl stepped in. "Whitney Kale," said Mustang. "That was an impressive performance you gave at the exam." "Thanks," she said, sitting down in a chair front of his desk. "That means a lot coming from the Flame Alchemist." Mustang smirked. "Save the formalities. I wanted to ask you about your transmutation from the exam."

Whitney quirked an eyebrow at him. "What about it?" Mustang's expression became serious. "When you transmuted the water from the pond into the bowl, there were fish in it. That pond was man-made; there weren't any fish in it when the exam started." Whitney shrugged. "So?"

"So," he continued, "I was wondering how that's possible."

"It's simple, really," she said. "The pond water and silt had the elements needed to create the fishes' bodies. After that, they just sort of lived on their own. Fish don't really have souls, so I didn't need to bother with that part."

"Still, transmutations on lives, regardless of the species, are dangerous." Whitney's expression became cold. "I know," she said. "I've heard about the Sewing Life Alchemist. He transmuted his daughter and her dog into a chimera." Mustang sighed grimly.

"Well," he said after a minute, "At any rate, there's still another matter I wanted to discuss. One of my associates, the Fullmetal Alchemist, would also like to meet you." Whitney's eyes widened. "You…you mean Edward Elric?" she asked excitedly. Mustang nodded. "I'll take you to see him tomorrow," he said, "He's busy with some guests, so he won't be able to come to central right now."

"I understand," she said, standing up. "I've been waiting to meet him, after all. I heard he passed his assessment when he was just twelve."

"There're a lot of legends about him," Mustang remarked. "And the majority of them are true. What else have you heard?"

"That he and his younger brother lost their mother when they were little kids. That he was the one who discovered that the last fuehrer was a homunculus. That his brother died and he gave up his alchemy to get him back." Mustang nodded. "All true," he said.

Whitney paused, and then looked down. "I also heard," she said cautiously, "That a year before his assessment, he attempted human transmutation." Mustang stiffened. Whitney shrugged. "It's probably just a rumor, though, right?"

"Right," Mustang said, smirking. "It's just a rumor."

(Page Break)

**It will all fall into place soon, my apprentice. There's no point in trying to stop it.**

_ When you come back, we'll be ready. We'll kill you again._

** You give yourself too much credit. You were able to kill me the first time only because of sheer luck. The second, I was going up against a being more powerful than you can ever imagine.**

_That 'being' was Raven's father, and she managed to kill him. You should stop underestimating us._

"Terra," Beast Boy said. "Robin wanted to talk to you about this Slade thing." She nodded and got up, following Beast Boy into the back room. It wasn't easy to see their leader in his condition. Every small movement caused him pain, and he refused to take any of the pain meds Winry suggested.

He turned to them when they walked in. "Terra," he said, audible pain behind his voice, "I need any information you can give me. We need to be as prepared as possible if Slade comes back." Terra sighed and nodded.

"When I was his apprentice, he could control my powers because the suit he made me wear was connected to my brain. Even though it's long gone, he still can contact me somehow. He probably had something implanted into my brain that helped with controlling my powers, too. He knew that somehow he'd die, and he told me that if that happened, I'd need to find someone to bring him back to life. At first, I thought Raven would be able to do it, but now I think it's a girl that I saw at the alchemy exam we went to a few days ago."

Robin nodded at this. "Well, this is simple," he said. "We just have to keep you from meeting her. Problem solved." He shrugged, but then winced at the pain. "Somehow, it'll happen anyway. That's just how things work with Slade."

That night, the rain drummed against the roof as Ed sat up awake in bed, his head resting on his automail knee. The change in the climate made his sump hurt, as it always did, but that wasn't the only reason why he couldn't sleep. He, like Mustang, was curious about the whole "fish out of nowhere" transmutation from the exam.

He thought back to priest from Leoré, and how he could bring animals back to life. Did this girl…have a philosopher's stone? Although Ed had already gotten Al's body back, as well as his arm, he was still anxious. If this girl had a stone, he needed to take it from her. It was clear that she had no idea what she was getting herself into.

There was, however, a more pressing matter to attend to: Winry was pregnant.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Guys, I'm SO sorry it took so long to write this! I'm working on so many stories at once, I sort of got overwhelmed.**_

_**Disclaimer: Seriously, I don't own this. The people who own Fullmetal Alchemist are geniuses. The people who own Teen Titans USED to be before they canceled it (then they became morons).**_

As the days passed by, the Rockbell house became calmer. Al left for a country called "Xing" to visit some old friends. Mustang did eventually drop by and introduce Whitney and Edward, but the Titans were out at the time. The days turned into weeks. Edward announced Winry's pregnancy to the group, and aside from congratulating them, the Titans also worried about where they would stay next.

"We can't really impose on these people any longer, especially with a kid on the way," Terra said when the group had a minute alone. "Yeah, but where else are we gonna go?" Beast Boy asked, worried. "Face it, nobody's gonna take in four teenagers off the street. And a hotel is probably out of the question, considering we don't have money for this country."

"We could get jobs," Raven said.

"Doing _what_ exactly?"

"I don't know. I don't think _all_ jobs here require alchemy, so maybe something simple like being waiters or whatever."

"And what about Robin?" Terra asked. "He can just stay here. He's not really useful right now," Raven replied. Starfire sat on the table, looking glumly out the window. "I miss our home," she sighed. "I wish to return to the tower of Titans. We will return soon, yes?"

"Hopefully, Star," Beast Boy said. He, along with all the other Titans, missed Jump City as much as Starfire. He stood up suddenly. "Dudes, I just thought of something," he said, concern obvious behind his voice. "Who's protecting the city? I mean, the police hardly ever do anything, and the Titans East don't know we left." Everyone was worried now, except for Raven.

"Slade's the only villain who's a real threat, and he's dead. All the other villains are in jail, and if they break out, the police can deal with them. I'm sure the city's fine."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Terra said. "Besides, it's not like we can do anything from here anyway."

_**(The following idea comes from **__**edwardxwinry23**__**.)**_

There was a sharp knock on the window then, and the Titans turned to see someone right outside. They had long, spiky, dark hair that almost had a greenish tint to it, and purple eyes.

"Hey, 'm I even at the right house?" they asked, eying the four strange teenagers. Raven got up and opened the window. "If you're looking for Edward Elric, then yeah." The person smirked. "Great. Where is the Fullmetal Pipsqueak? I gotta tell him something." Ed walked in, and apparently heard the "Pipsqueak" comment. "Who are you to call me pipsqueak, I'm taller than you, you know!" he shouted, smacking the visitor in the head.

"Uh…who exactly is this guy?" Beast Boy asked, raising an eyebrow. "Name's Envy," said the visitor. "I'm a Homunculus." The Titans looked at Envy, and then at Ed, who explained "Homunculi are artificial humans created with alchemy."

"Isn't that human transmutation?" Terra asked. "Yep," Envy said. "But we're created with the help of a philosopher's stone, which is made my sacrificing _thousands_ of human lives, so the soul element's taken care of. The most powerful soul takes control of the body." The Titans stared in shock. "You mean thousands of people died so you could be created?" Raven asked coldly. Envy nodded, still smirking.

She then turned to Ed, still looking shocked. "And this guy's on your side?" Ed shrugged. "He was actually sort of helpful. Besides, he literally _begged_ us to team up with him, so-"

"Don't tell 'em that!" Envy snapped.

"Well, it's what happened, isn't it? Look, if you want, I can get Mustang over here and he can fry you again." Envy cringed. "You're blackmailing me now? That's just wrong," he muttered. "Anyway, what did you need to tell me?" Ed asked. "Oh, nothing much," Envy said, folding his hands behind his head and leaning against the wall. "Just that there's a human transmutation circle in an abandoned warehouse."

Ed stiffened. "Was there blood?" Envy shook his head. "It wasn't used yet. I just looked like it was…waiting or somethin' like that." Terra's heart almost stopped. She slid down the wall and fell to the floor, utter terror filling her eyes. "That's it," she said, her voice giving away her fear. Beast Boy, knowing exactly what she was talking about, pulled her into his arms.

"Get out," Ed said to Envy. "Get Greed, we'll need help." Envy nodded and hopped out the window again. "It's gonna ha-happen t-tomorrow," Terra said between sobs. Beast Boy just sat there, holding her while she sobbed into his chest, unable to do anything. "After everything I did to protect you…" he whispered. "It all comes down to this…"

_**Hooray for cutting to the chase! I'll explain in later chapters, so it's OK if you're confused…or even hopelessly lost…**_


End file.
